


human touch

by kirishimaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sexual Tension, Touching, because that definitely needs to be an AO3 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishimaaa/pseuds/kirishimaaa
Summary: What?” Keebo asks, confused.“I said,” Kokichi’s smile is saccharine. “Get on your knees.”
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is basically kokichi being an asshole, Keebo suffering, and sexual undertones abound ;) enjoy!

What?” Keebo asks, confused.

“I said,” Kokichi’s smile is saccharine-sweet. “Get on your knees.”

Keebo used to think that he wasn’t easily swayed. That assessment was proven false when Kokichi managed to persuade him to do this within a matter of a few seconds, simply with honeyed words.

_“Pleaaaase? I just wanna examine your awesome body!”_ sounds a lot more sinister now than it did at the time. Keebo told himself it was simple curiosity, that he’d get to educate Kokichi on his mechanisms as a robot and hopefully garner his respect.

He is now regretting this decision.

“But...but why?” He sputters. 

“So I can get a good feel for ya, duh.” Kokichi plops back on to his bed, gangly legs dangling off the side. He gestures right between his knees. “Come on, kneel right here. I ain’t got all day, you bucket of bolts.”

Don’t humans have...what was it called—oh! Personal space!

This seems like an invasion of personal space. Kokichi doesn’t seem to mind though. Quite the opposite, with his grinning and all.

“I…” 

“You?” Kokichi raises an eyebrow. No room for argument, it seems.

Keebo gives in with a barely-restrained sigh. “Alright. I’m coming.”

Hesitantly, Keebo walks forward and gets on both knees in front of Kokichi. His hands stay clasped in his lap because he’s unsure of where to put them. Unsure of what to do at all, really.

“Good robot. Just a _little_ closer–“ Kokichi grabs him by the back of the head and yanks him forward. Keebo makes a sound of surprise, blinking when he’s suddenly situated between a pair of thighs. “There we go.”

“Um.” His only options are staring at Kokichi’s groin or his unsettlingly happy face. He chooses the latter. “I fail to see why this level of closeness is necessary, but...what part did you want to examine?”

“Oh, just whatever I can reach.”

With that, a hand rakes through his hair. It feels weirdly ticklish, and his nose wrinkles with the effort to keep silent.

“Ooh, so lifelike.” Kokichi pet him as if he were a dog, mockingly patting the top of his head. “ _Almost_ human. Look at you go!”

He trails down the ends of his hair, reaching his face. He’s being surprisingly gentle about it, touch light and fleeting wherever it goes. It would almost be soothing if he didn’t know Kokichi, or the sorts of things he’s capable of.

“Kiss my hand.” Kokichi says, and Keebo nearly jerks back out of surprise.

“What?”

“I wanna see how it compares to human lips.” With that as his apparent explanation, he holds out his hand expectantly.

“I can’t do that!” Keebo exclaims. 

“It’s not like I’m asking you to make out with me.” Kokichi looks unimpressed by his flustered state. “Just a peck, c’mon. I washed it earlier and everything.”

Keebo stares at the hand, nervously contemplating.

Well...if it’s just a peck...

He doesn’t know what Kokichi would do if he dares refuse, so the best route is obviously to comply. Yes.

Keebo reaches out and grabs Kokichi’s hand. It’s not nearly as big as his own. Thin-boned and as pale as the rest of him. He appears to bite his nails, considering the jagged fingernails.

The pause of quiet is a muted sort of suffocating. He can feel a pair of eyes watching him closely.

All out of time to stall, Keebo squeezes his eyes shut and leans down, lips pursed for a kiss. Once his mouth meets skin, he can’t help but be pleasantly surprised.

Kokichi’s hand is very warm. You’d think that would be obvious, with humans generating body heat and all, but he’d always imagined Kokichi to be cold. 

He lets himself linger a moment, feels Kokichi’s hand spasm slightly under his grip. When he pulls away, he even makes the exaggerated _mwah_ sound he’d known humans to be privy to.

Kokichi’s eyes are unreadable as he gazed down at the robot. Not angry, at least. That’s a good thing.

“So...” Keebo says hesitantly. “Was that okay? Did it feel human?”

Kokichi looks at him a moment longer. He smiles, and it’s only 36% unsettling this time.

“Not at all.” He says quietly, and reaches out to pat Keebo’s cheek. “But that’s what I like about it. Felt like you.”

Keebo swears he doesn’t have the proper facilities to be able to blush, but he somehow defies his own machinery and does so anyway. 

“Oh.” He mumbles, at a loss for words. 

Keebo nearly says something else, but he has a feeling it’d just be flustered stuttering and tripping over sentences. Could this be a malfunction? Miu would definitely be hearing about this later!

The silence is charged. Slowly, Kokichi grins again.

“ _Juuuuust_ kidding!” He says, voice back to being obnoxiously loud and joking. He pushes Keebo backward so he can get off the bed. “Did you really believe that? I’d never say something so corny, Kee-boy!”

Keebo deflates like a sad balloon.

“Ah, right...”


	2. Chapter 2

Kokichi’s morbid fascination with Keebo’s machinery never seems to cease. It’s strange, because Keebo can’t help but glow under the attention of being looked at appreciatively, but even when he is technically being praised...he has an underlying feeling that Kokichi is still getting one over on him.

It’s hard to explain, and it’s _also_ happening a lot more often.

Keebo didn’t even bat an eye when Kokichi was suddenly just at his door. He barely sighed when Kokichi demanded that he get on the floor again after he staked his claim on Keebo’s bed, looking the perfect picture of a spoiled prince on his throne.

_Maybe he just likes feeling tall_ , Keebo thinks, gingerly kneeling between Kokichi’s parted legs.

“Wow! I barely had to tell you twice. Someone’s feeling like an obedient little robot today.”

“I merely do not feel like arguing!” Keebo huffs, somewhat of a pout appearing on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep pretending you don’t get a kick out of the attention.”

Kokichi wastes no time grabbing his face, cupping his cheeks and squishing them, making a sound of awe when they actually gave underneath the pressure, like a real human’s would. Keebo’s mushed expression is not amused.

“So real feeling...” Kokichi mutters, almost as if he were talking to himself. “I wonder if you’d bleed when injured.”

“I’d very much like it if you didn’t talk about such things with my face in your hands.” 

“It’s an honest question, Kee-boy.”

“Well, if you’d really like an answer…” Keebo opens his mouth, planning to continue, when Kokichi’s hand takes him by the chin and forces him still, eyes bright with fascination. Fascination directed towards...Keebo’s mouth? That’s certainly a new one. “What’re yo- _ghhhk_.”

He gags when Kokichi’s fingers shove themselves into his mouth, the index and middle on either side of his tongue, roughly probing wherever they can reach. The look he gives Kokichi is downright scandalized. He attempts to shake his head and move away, but Kokichi grabs him by the hair and yanks him back.

“Hold still, dummy! I’m just examining!” He huffs like _Keebo’s_ the problem here, purple eyes narrow. “I’ll warn you next time, yada yada yada.”

Keebo goes reluctantly still. His exasperated expression voices his thoughts clearly.

_Just hurry up._

Kokichi’s grin is not at all reassuring. His hair is let go of, and replaced with a grip against his jaw to make sure his mouth stays open.

Fingers move over his bottom teeth, circle the pad of his tongue. Keebo resists the urge to swallow when artificial saliva pools into his mouth, completely unwelcome and against his will. Kokichi forces his mouth open wider, and Keebo can’t help the dribble of spit that trails, lazy and _embarrassing_ , out the side of his mouth, down his chin.

“Be proud, tincan,” Kokichi mutters, voice low. Distracted. His gaze focuses intensely on Keebo’s mouth. It’s somewhat unsettling, and the air in the room is vaguely charged with...with _something_. A familiar feeling that always seems to crop up when they’re alone together. When Kokichi messes– or, well, experiments with him. “This is easily the most human thing on ya.”

“ _Reawwy_?” Keebo slurs around his fingers, eyes lighting up. He would surely be embarrassed later about how eager he’s acting right now, but he can’t help it. A genuine compliment from Kokichi! It must be a full moon! (Thanks goes to Korekiyo for teaching him that phrase.)

Kokichi’s eyes meet his. Keebo is vaguely confused to see that the black of his pupils have _engulfed_ the purple. Is he getting sick, maybe? Even now, humans are an anomaly to him.

The fingers in Keebo’s mouth pull away, and he’s happy to be able to move freely again.

“Mhm. Very nice.” Kokichi says with a wide smile. Keebo has a feeling he’s being pandered to now, and he doesn’t know why that worries him. “I’m gonna need you to do a couple things for me, before this experiment is over. Just so I can get the full awesome, incredible, and amazing experience that is _you_.”

“Um…” Keebo says, eyes flitting about in confusion. “Okay, I suppose?”

“Great! Knew you could do it.” Kokichi responds proudly. “First thing, sit beside me.”

Keebo rises up on knees that’re strangely shaky, plopping down onto the bed, next to Kokichi, who looks pleased at his wordless obeying. Keebo feels a bit like a domesticated dog. Seeing Kokichi genuinely pleased with something Keebo did makes the robot a little too happy for his own comfort.

“Good boy.” Kokichi goes so far as to reach up and pet his head, albeit mockingly.

The quiet of the room lengthens. And lengthens. When Keebo looks at him questioningly, Kokichi seemed like he’s heavily mulling something over. Trying to make some sort of decision. 

A literal split-second before Keebo opens his mouth to question Kokichi, he’s suddenly chest to chest with the other boy, his back hitting the bed with the force he’s shoved down. A mouth is against his, rough and inexperienced in movement.

_So this is a kiss_ , Keebo’s half-dazed, half-paralyzed brain thinks.

It’s hot and wet and overwhelming, too many feelings unloading into Keebo’s poor sensors for him to even begin to keep up. A tongue, one that isn’t his, is in his mouth and he has _no_ idea what to do. His chest plate floods with warmth. It’s so heated and intense that it makes his breathing come in short, desperate little puffs.

Kokichi tastes like sugary soda, and Keebo actually doesn’t mind it. Granted, he’s too overwhelmed to really mind much of anything, but still.

When Kokichi finally pulls away, he’s grinning. Of course he is. His mouth is red and swollen, and Keebo can’t help but stare when his tongue kitten-licks over his bottom lip.

“Well, I’ll be damned. This may be my favorite experiment yet, Kee-boy. You’re not a total failure, good job!”

“T-thanks…”


	3. Chapter 3

Keebo can’t believe he’s actually about to do this.

He stares at Kokichi, uncertain and nervous, while the other boy looks as unfazed as ever.

_“Why can’t I ever be the one examining you?” He’d whined one day, mostly for the sake of whining, having long grown tired of being prodded at like a science experiment._

_Kokichi had paused, his hands still against Keebo’s face. “You never asked.”_

Who knew asking Kokichi if he could be the one doing the examining was the easy part? Now, amidst all this suffocating silence, he has to be the one to make the first move.

“Um,” Keebo says, a little dumbly. He shakes his head and tries again. “I’m going to touch your face. Okay?”

“What a gentlemen.” Kokichi couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder. “Gonta would be proud.”

“I’m sure he would be.” Keebo smiles fondly, not picking up on the sarcasm whatsoever. “Now, are you prepared? I don’t want to startle you.”

“What am I, a jittery antelope?” Kokichi mutters, torn between laughing at Keebo’s lack of awareness and being annoyed by it. “Yeah, yeah. My face couldn’t be more excited.”

“Good!”

The first touch is feather-light and hesitant. When the boy raises no complaints, Keebo’s touch gains confidence and goes a little firmer, cupping his cheek and squeezing gently.

“It _is_ squishy…” He can’t help but mumble to himself, patting his own cheek for a moment to compare the two. To his disappointment, there’s a definite difference in textures. “Are all humans’ faces of such plush quality as this?”

Kokichi, who’d been watching rather closely, snorts. “Dunno. Why don’t you try feeling all their faces, too? I’m sure Miu would get a kick out of that.”

“I could never!” Keebo sputters, and it’s quite a contrast with how smoothly he went from cheek to neck, fingers prodding curiously near the jugular. He can feel Kokichi’s pulse. It speeds up noticeably.

“Why? You were perfectly fine asking me. Or am I special?” Kokichi leans forward, lips puckered, and flutters his eyelashes. “You sly robot, you.”

“I suppose you are?” Keebo answers rather plainly. Kokichi reels back, surprised. “After all, I would not ask just anyone to touch their body. Just you.”

Kokichi goes red all of a sudden, and Keebo’s left confused, head cocked slightly. Did he say something wrong? Off-kilter?

“Learn to phrase things better, stupid.” Is all Kokichi says, eyes downcast toward the blanket.

“I thought what I said was rather clear,” Keebo huffs, focusing his attention back on the task at hand. His other hand joins in on the exploration, fleeting and gently curious wherever it goes.

Ghosting over Kokichi’s hair, then his earlobe, before thumbing over the ridge of his jaw.

So many different textures for his processors to, erm, process. It’s incredibly fascinating. No wonder Kokichi likes doing this to him so much.

Kokichi, who had seemed rather stiff since he begun, until–

“Hey, you wanna try something cool?” Kokichi asks. He’s grinning. Keebo is immediately very wary.

“What is it?

“Just put both hands…actually, here,” With that, he grabs Keebo’s hands and sets them around the fragile column of his throat. “ _Juuust_ like this.”

“Alright…” Keebo looks openly confused. Is this a game, perhaps? “What now?”

“Squeeze. Gently.”

Perhaps the most baffled he’s ever been because of Kokichi, the robot obeys nonetheless. Vague concerns are ringing off in his head, ones about the human body, especially the throat area, being fragile.

He continues, if reluctantly so.

_Squeeeeeze._

The longer it goes, the more nervous Keebo gets. The opposite seems to be true for Kokichi, as his closed eyes and smiling, blissed-out expression shows no worry. However, his hands clench around Keebo’s wrists, as if foretelling a struggle that never came to pass.

“What exactly...is this?” Keebo finally asks, once the quiet became overbearing, expression vaguely concerned.

“Oh, nothing.” Kokichi says casually, but his voice is strained. “Just wanted to show you what choking a human being felt like.”

“Ah.” Keebo replies, and then it clicks. “Wait, _WHAT_ –“

He wrenches his hands away with a gasp. What stings more than anything is Kokichi _laughing_ , tipping his head back and giggling gleefully at Keebo’s shock.

“Why would you…?!”

Kokichi’s mirth dissipates enough for his laughter to quiet down, and he shrugs, “I was getting bored.”

“What if I had killed you?” Keebo retorts angrily.

Kokichi is slow to respond. When he meets the robot’s gaze, he looks nearly sincere.

“I knew you wouldn’t. You’re too _you_ , Kee-boy.”

“Is there something wrong with being myself?”

That’s definitely confusing. Keebo doesn’t know how to be anyone else, which is why he _isn’t_ anyone else. Humans continue to be a mystery. 

“Nah.” Kokichi says, and then he smirks. “There’s only enough room for one weird robot in this shitty school, anyway.”

“I’m not weird!”

“Sounds like something a weird robot would say, but okay.”

“I do not agree, but we must move on.” Keebo relents, sighing. “It’s getting late. I still have many parts of you I’d like to touch.”

Kokichi’s eyebrows nearly reach his hairline, and he puts his hand over his own face. His own reddening face.

“I swear to god, you’ve gotta be doing this on purpose,” Kokichi mutters, voice muffled. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Go for it.”

“Thank you.”

He knows he should probably move on to untouched areas, but he still cups Kokichi’s cheek, leaning in close curiously. Still as soft as ever, but also very warm.

Something about his face is so fascinating.

Keebo could examine it all day. Perhaps the entire human race have such wondrous faces, but he isn’t certain. The idea of getting this close to anyone else makes him a bit uncomfortable, if he’s being honest.

“You’re very soft. Did you know that?” He asks, matter-of-fact. His finger edges against the boy’s bottom lip. “Especially here.”

The mood had shifted again. Kokichi is just looking at him silently, a thing akin to interest in his eyes, along with something else that Keebo couldn’t place.

“...You wanna get an even closer feel?” Kokichi says after a lengthy silence. He grins, and Keebo’s thumb strokes over the dimple that forms from it.

“I’m very close already.” Keebo says quietly, distracted with trying to ingrain the feeling of Kokichi’s skin into his memory. “I am not sure I could get any clos–“

Kokichi pulls him forward and kisses him, and the robot forgets about the examination entirely.


End file.
